Annabeth Needs Glasses
by Neverstop13
Summary: Exactly what the title says: What I think would happen if Annabeth shall ever need to wear a pair of glasses. I don't mean to offend anyone who wears glasses- I know they can be a real pain in the butt. Let's see what Annabeth thinks...Please R&R!
1. Seeing is Believing I Need Glasses?

**Hello there and Happy Monday! (Though it's not sometimes happy...) This is my second fanfiction and I don't think anybody has tried Annabeth getting glasses, but if you or anybody have, I'm not intending on copying it and I'm sorry if I accidentally am. I can just picture Annabeth with glasses:B I plan on this being at least three chapters...Anywho, I hope you like! I do not own PJO or glasses..**

* * *

Annabeth frowned.

She narrowed her eyes on the board, puckering her lips into her teeth, trying her best to try to clear her vision.

There was something wrong. And it all had started when she woke up two days ago.

It was supposed to be a good day but then when she got out of the shower, cleaning the mirror with the palm of her hand, her reflection was blurry. She thought it was just from the water vapor still stuck to the surface of the mirror, making her vision funny.

But now she wasn't so sure.

Yesterday, she talked to Percy about it.

She wasn't sure how he took it, but he looked at her funny.

"Maybe it's nothing," he shrugged.

"Maybe…but I don't know…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts, trying to find the source of the problem.

"You don't know?" Percy chuckled.

She slugged his arm, but missed by a couple inches. Percy stared at her in bewilderment at her miss.

Annabeth groaned and then thrust out her hands at the smudge in her eyes that turned out to be her boyfriend. She pushed him roughly, making up for her miss.

He laughed. "Wow, I think I've figured out the Daughter of Athena's problem before the Daughter of Athena herself did!"

"Shut up, Percy, it's from inside of me. I can't look inside of my brain and ask what the problem is. That's physically impossible!"

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her. "Aw, don't be so harsh, you'll be fine. You just have to go see a…" he trailed off.

"See what?" she asked, her voice rising in panic.

"Let's just not talk about it and spend our time together while we have it."

"What do you mean 'while we have it'?"

"I mean before you start freaking out." He said matter-of-factly and then kissed her cheek.

Annabeth didn't know what he had meant. But now she started to get a clue.

She sighed and gave up on trying to read the list of chariot blueprints and leaned back in her chair.

She rubbed her eyes as she swiveled the chair around with the heel of her shoe—why weren't they seeing correctly?!

Annabeth's sneakers squeaked against the wood floor, she stopped so abruptly.

"Wait a second…" she murmured under her breath. She slowly sat up straight, staring down at the top of her desk at the blueprints.

The markings and lines didn't even seem to be there—just a giant slab of white paper.

Her breath caught in her throat.

"No…it can't be…" she whispered. Her hands frantically flew around the desk, though she wasn't sure why. She seemed to have been snatching papers to read and make sure her calculations were wrong for once.

But they weren't.

"No!" she yelped in a hoarse voice.

Percy suddenly came strolling in, whistling and playing with Riptide disguised as a pen. When he heard Annabeth yelp, he stopped whistling and rushed to her side.

"You okay, Annabeth?" he asked.

She swung around, clutched his shirt by the collar, yanking him towards her to where their noses were inches apart.

"What was it that you said I needed to see?" she growled slowly.

"Uh…I—uh…are you feeling okay, Annabeth?" he touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

Her cheeks had a pinker tint to them, but she said, "Tell me, Percy!"

"See? I was right. I totally knew you were going to act like this."

"Seaweed Brain!" She screamed.

He held his hands up in defense. "Alright; alright. I was going to say that you probably needed to see an eye doctor."

A moan escaped from her lips and she released her death grip on his shirt. She sunk back into her chair. "Oh, no…" she groaned, covering her eyes with her slender fingers. A pain was forming behind them. She wasn't sure if it was because of her eyesight or if it was just because she was getting a normal migraine. She just felt like closing her eyes and that everything would be clear when she opened them again.

But she was wrong.

Percy took her hand and pulled her from the chair, which was slowly paining her spine, making her practically fold together like a sheet of paper.

Now she was a paper airplane with Percy dragging her to the Big House.

"Don't worry, Annabeth, Chiron'll get this all fixed. He'll help you. Don't throw a fit or freak out—whatever you do."

Annabeth groaned, digging her heels into the ground trying to restrict any further distance towards the giant, white building with a circular white patio, the peak baby blue.

"NO! Please don't Seaweed Brain!" she pleaded, scratching and clawing at his hand, sliding her shoes backwards.

"If you don't deal with it, it'll just get worse for you! Duh! I thought you knew that, Wise Girl," Percy said.

His grip loosened enough for her to slip her arm from his grasp, whipping around and arching her knee to run away and lock herself in her cabin, buried in her work and architecture. Or maybe even to sword fighting—to get her mind off of things.

But right in front of Annabeth was something brightly white and smelled of horse behind.

Her heels dug into the dirt yet again, stopping in her tracks.

"Ah, Annabeth," A voice that belonged to Chiron said, "how are you today?"

"Fine; nothing's going on here." She said nervously.

But Percy had an iron grip on her shoulder. "Nope! She is totally not fine, Chiron!"

The old centaur's eyebrows knit. "Why, what's wrong, my dear?"

"There's nothing wrong,"

"Annabeth needs glasses,"

The two said simultaneously.

"Glasses? Why I never…." Chiron trailed off, a strange glint shining in his warm brown eyes.

* * *

**I hope I made your Monday happy now:)**

**Please Review! **


	2. Blinding White and Hot as Apollo

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was trying to finish up the chapter to post it up yesterday but I didn't have enough time to do so. **

**But here it is! :) I had some fun. I really appreciate the reviews and favorites and followers! I was kind of surprised to see that. In a good way. **

**To TailsDoll13: I hope you didn't take too mmuch of an offense to the glasses part. Hopefully this chapter will help that go away. **

**And to the other reviews, this chapter should also help your questions and suggestions.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Percy's ADHD was acting up again.

He knew he should've been paying attention to what Apollo was doing and saying and that he should be helping Annabeth, but the glasses that he was wearing looked way too funny for Percy to keep a straight face.

The god of music and healing wore giant round glasses that made his eyes look huger than their actual size. Chiron didn't think it was very safe for them to go into the real world to get Annabeth's eyes checked, so they sent an Iris message to the god, asking for help; which he nicely obliged to and was doing the appointment himself in Chiron's office.

Percy's thoughts swam and churned through his mind how Apollo's eyes could look so huge and why a god would need glasses. Not to insult people who would wear glasses, but if a god's supposed to be perfect in every way, wouldn't their eyesight be perfect as well?

"No, Percy. God's can wear glasses too. These are my reading ones." Apollo said, reading Percy's thoughts (which Percy had no idea he could do) and managing a smile.

Percy gulped. "Oh." Was all he said.

Annabeth sighed with frustration. "Are we done here?" she asked impatiently. "I don't need glasses."

Although she says that she doesn't, she still kept her eyes closed as she sat in the cushiony, leathery chair that sat next to the fireplace and leopard skin.

Apollo knelt in front of her, his hand hovering over her eyes, fingers barely crunching inward as if he was holding one of her gray orbs, inspecting it and reading its problems. **(A/N: I'm not very sure if he can do this or not it's just that I wasn't sure who else could. Plus he's the god of healing I figured he could do something close to this.)**

Percy could almost imagine one of her beautiful gray eyes in his hand. But then he shuddered, realizing how wrong that would actually be.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth but," Apollo set down his hand and took off his reading glasses. "You do need glasses,"

"What! But—but—can't you heal my eyes with your powers?!"

"I would want to but I can't," he shrugged.

"How can you not? You're Apollo: the god of healing!"

"Don't forget music/ but it's really poetry—" Apollo was about to go on with his haiku that was destined to be awful, but stopped when Percy laid a hand on his tan shoulder.

Apollo looked down at the god of the Sea's son. Percy raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Apollo took in a deep breath and straightened. "I would heal your eyes, Annabeth, but I can't because my awesomely godly powers are too strong for your weak eyes. I could either make your eyesight better, be blind forever, or your eyes could turn to ash."

There was a silence in the room.

"So that last options a 'no-no'?"

"Definitely a 'no-no'." Percy said.

Annabeth huffed and shrank back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. She grumbled something about it being better than glasses.

"Why do you hate glasses so much, Annabeth? You know, I know a lot of people at Goode High who would like to disagree with you." Percy pointed a finger at her.

"Because they'll irritate and bug me during sword practice and archery. They won't stay on my face and then I'll have to worry about them breaking!" she whined.

"Seriously? You can get over that, Wise Girl."

"Once they come off during battle, I won't be able to see and I could get killed!" She ignored Percy and sat on the edge of the seat. "This is a dangerous matter!" She began to become more garrulous but then there was a knock on the door.

The three turned and found Leo Valdez poking his head around the doorframe.

"'Sup, guys?" he greeted and walked in, Piper and Jason following behind, holding hands.

Leo sized up Apollo and stood next to him, peering at him suspiciously. He smacked his lips distastefully, knowing he was a god. So far, the gods have messed up his life. Starting with stalking him when he was a kid and killing his mom, and then to having almost died when they decided to take their sweet time helping them with Gaea. Leo slowly turned his head back and then jumped. "Dude, where's the glasses?!"

Annabeth glared at Percy.

Percy looked like a deer in front of headlights. His shaking hands nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Pfft…what are you looking at me like that for?" In a weaker voice, he then said, "I didn't tell anyone that you were getting glasses…"

"Hey, no prob.," Leo said, patting Annabeth's shoulder. "Your secret's safe with me." He winked at her.

"For some reason, I highly doubt that." Annabeth mumbled. She didn't want a lot of people there when she was handed her glasses.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Leo's not going to do anything or say anything disturbing to you when you get your glasses." Piper said, glaring at Leo, forcing a pinch of charm into her voice.

"Yeah…" Leo agreed in a wispy voice. Then he blinked out of it. "Wait a minute! Nuh-uh! Don't you be charm speaking me now, Beauty Queen."

"There's no need for charm speaking," Jason glared pointedly at his friend. He elbowed Leo in the ribs saying through gritted teeth, "Right, Leo?"

"Oh! Right; of course." His tone began to fall with disappointment. "I mean, it's not like I had all kinds of nicknames set up for you…" he murmured. **(A/N: please still don't take any offense. Just nicknames are kinda part of Leo and his personality.)**

Annabeth reached out, taking him by the collar of his shirt and forcing him to look into her stormy gray eyes. This was exactly what she was afraid of. She was strong and independent on her own as a daughter of Athena. And now that she was getting glasses, everyone thought that it was okay to think she still wasn't that same young woman on the inside?

That wasn't okay with Annabeth.

Not one bit.

Leo was deathly afraid when Annabeth's eyes were so intense, he swore he could see a hurricane forming in them.

"If you ever call me any of those names that you were thinking of, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll _want_ to go to Tartarus. Trust me: it's not pretty there." She growled.

Leo chuckled nervously. He now made a note to himself to watch the names when Annabeth was around. The image of her ready to strike at him was burned in his mind. Chills ran down his spine just thinking about the Underworld.

"Alright, alright; I guess 'four-eyes' is out of the question."

"It better be." Was all Annabeth said before she let him go.

He stumbled back, not saying a word. He felt shame and that he had just been put into time-out.

There was a silence that followed.

Annabeth, wanting her to be off of the topic, said, "So what's wrong with my vision?"

"Well, it's a thing called astigmatism. Where everything is blurry and—"

"I know what astigmatism is." Annabeth interrupted bitterly.

"But us dumb half-bloods don't!" Leo said.

Jason, Piper, and Percy protested. Apollo explained that it's when the cornea is not curved properly and that it probably came from Annabeth's father, seeing how Athena doesn't have it.

They nodded their heads, understanding.

"Any more questions?" Apollo asked.

"When is she gonna get her glasses?" Percy wants to know.

"Well first we have to try them on." Apollo responded.

"And when will that be?" Jason asked.

"Right now."

Annabeth asked, "How? There's no eyeglasses store around here for miles."

"Annabeth, you seem to forget that this man is a _god_," Leo stated matter-of-factly, placing a hand on his arm, his other one like he was presenting Apollo to the world.

"But how can he be a man if he's a god?" Percy asked, his ADHD getting to him again.

There was a pondering silence before Apollo clapped his hands together, rubbing the palms making heat come from them. "Well on that note, let's head to Olympus."

Leo laughed, pointing his thumb at Apollo. "Get it? Cause he's the god of music,"

"It's poetry." Apollo growled.

"Are you sure? I've been brushing up on my mythology lately and—WHOA, THAT'S A SWEET RIDE!" Leo yelled, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping at the sparkling, glinting gold chariot that had huge wings sprouting from the sides **(A/N: I'm not sure if they are wings or not. I haven't read the third book in a long time and I'm not even sure if that's in there)**, making it hover above the furniture it was so big, that popped in the middle of Chiron's office. It started shimmering and suddenly, in the chariot's place there was a big, red Maserati.

Annabeth jumped from her seat as the wings disappeared and the car slammed onto the ground. Sirens began to wail from it but Apollo just took out his keys and with a push of the button, it was silent and the dents that had formed there for a split second were gone.

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand, pulling her closer to him to make sure she was okay. She returned the comforting gesture and gave him a smile.

"When did you put wings on it?" Percy asked. **(A/N: Like I said: I'm not sure.)**

"The horses were leaving me way too many surprises." Apollo grumbled.

Leo snorted.

"You didn't…kill those horses, did you?" Piper asked.

"Of course not, sweetheart." Apollo said. "I just gave one to Ares and the other to Poseidon."

Piper's cheeks reddened and Jason's eyelids twitched into a small glare.

Piper thought it was cute that Jason was jealous and concerned about a god hitting on her, but Apollo was seriously hot. He had a deep tan and bleach blonde hair; making him look like a surfer dude. She usually didn't care for them, but now Apollo was changing her mind.

Chiron tried to open the door, but it slammed against the car.

"Hey, watch what you're doing! That's my car!"

"Apollo, why is your car in my office?" Chiron managed to poke his head through the small crack.

"Yeah, why _is_ it in here?" Percy asked.

"I told you before/ we're going to Olympus/ with my awesome car!"

Percy tried his best to ignore the haiku as he asked why they were going to Olympus.

"Well we have to get Annabeth's glasses somewhere, right?" Apollo asked.

There were many "Oh…"s that echoed through the room. The god walked to his car and opened the door, the side of it crashing into a vase. It scattered into many pieces on the carpet.

"What was that?!" Chiron wants to know but he couldn't see around the door.

"Nothing…There's nothing to worry about here. Nothing crashed it—kids, it's time to go now!" He yelled and jumped into the driver's seat. The five half bloods got into the car. Leo called shot-gun as the others squished and somehow managed to fit all together in the backseat.

"We'll be back soon, Chiron!" Leo waved.

"Wait, how are you going to drive this thing? Isn't it only for the sun?! We could burn Camp Half-Blood!" Annabeth yelled from the backseat.

Apollo hesitated before he revved the engine. "Hmm…" he seemed to think of a way out of the office, seeing how hard Chiron was putting as much force as he could into his hooves to kick open the door.

"Ah! Never fear, we'll just—"

"Save the poetry for later." Jason interrupted.

"Fine, Mr. Grumpy," Apollo pushed a small button on the dashboard of the car and suddenly, everything was blinding white.

It almost burned their eyes, but then again it was a glorious sight and everyone was speechless, their surroundings quite.

But then Leo broke the silence.

"Wow…Olympus looks beautiful…except for the fact that it looks like a giant light bulb floating in the sky."

"That's not Olympus."

"It isn't? So then why..." he trailed off. "Oh no. Did we die? Oh gods, NO! WHY?! Take me back! Take me back! Take the car instead!" He began to wail.

"Calm down!" Apollo demanded.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Buford, or Hazel, or—or Frank, or...even Coach Hedge!"

"Leo, be quiet!"

"Piper and Annabeth, you may scare me sometimes, but you guys are part of my life!" his voice squeaked. "Percy you're awesome and super epic and Jason, you're my best bud." His voice cracked, "I love you, man."

"We didn't die!" Jason said.

"I'm not dead? Oh thank the gods."

"But I appreciate it. I love you too, man!" He began to fake cry.

"Yeah…we're over that. I almost lost my cool there," Leo straightened in the front seat.

"Yeah, sure…Almost," Jason scoffed.

"And here we are. Olympus: western civilization home of the gods." Apollo presented.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please tell me what yout thought by hitting that review button down there. :)**


	3. Looking in the Eyes of Your Godly Parent

**Hello again! Sorry I didn't update during the weekend, it was a very busy weekend for me..but I make up for a very, very long chapter. Almost 13 pages in Word. Hopefully that might satisfy you.**

**Speaking of satisfied, ImWritingInThisSec: You're actually very right. I never thought about how Annabeth could experience her eyesight in just two days. So I thought about it and knew that Rick had never mentioned any demigod with glasses and how that works. So I have a little explanation I have come up with in the story. Thank you for mentioning my little slip-up there. :) I also thank for all the reviews.**

**This next chapter features the gods in Olympus. I know I had forgotten some but...yeah. I forgot about them. Sorry. But alas, I do not own PJO at all. We have Rick Ridordan to thank for that.**

**Anywho, enjoy! **

* * *

Leo's eyes glittered when the six found themselves staring at the mountain of Olympus. It looked absolutely beautiful and majestic from where they had landed. He had always imagined the gods as selfish, obnoxious people who didn't know how others felt. All they cared about was keeping their own temper from blowing the top.

But looking at this view, it made him feel like they could actually care about a whole other city besides their own bubbles atop the mountain. The trees stood tall and healthy, laughing good-looking kids walked around on the polished, un-littered streets. Golden apples hung from the trees and perfect fruits grew from next the sidewalks. It was like a paradise to him; that almost anything could be perfect and actually caring like this. It almost made him change his mind about the gods.

Almost.

Then he met the Olympians themselves. There was a weird electrified aura between the half bloods and the greedy pure bloods. And it wasn't just from Zeus who was gripping his lightning bolt confidently, its tip sending dark cracks into the already creviced tile as he leaned the symbolized weapon against the floor.

Leo snorted. Zeus only did that for show effects; to look cool and "dangerous" to any intruder or citizen who enters his oh-so mighty palace.

Despite that, Leo couldn't forget that cold shiver that ran up his spine as the lightning curved out dark shadows on the god's face, outlining his high cheek bones and below his eyebrows, also covering the majority of the right side of his rough face with a shadow. Although it made him look sinister, Leo wasn't sure how it was possible because the room was already shining with a brightly glowing light from a source Leo couldn't find.

But Leo would not seem weak in front of Zeus. He knew he should be, but there was something inside of him that did not want to back down in front of that guy.

Besides that unwelcomed presence, the white marbled room he was in, Olympus, was more majestic than the outer grounds. He felt like he was in a giant, shiny pearl in the middle of the ocean, floating gently and calmly.

A part of him was glad he hadn't been on a quest before he entered because then he would've been sweaty and dirty. He didn't really want to be like a poor kid on the side of the road in such a grand place like this.

Every throne was carved smoothly with each god's features and symbols. For example, Aphrodite's had two doves on the two posts behind her hair that turned from red, to orange, to brunette, and black somehow. Leo thought he was hallucinating a pleasant dream when he saw  
her.

But he tore his eyes away from her, feeling guilty for an odd reason.

Poseidon's had waves and tridents on the outer edges, the god himself holding his bronze trident, a confident smirk lining his face. Ares had wild boars and spears; thoughts and scenes of gruesome war. Artemis wasn't the same color—it was dark blue and a blanket of stars was wrapped around the indigo. It was almost like she was literally poised on top of the sky. Dionysus had vines wrapped around his, grapes and fruit were hanging off of it. But the god wasn't there, he was still stuck at Camp Half-Blood. Each god seemed like they were separate, not clamped into their powerful clan, with their seasons and powers hanging over each one's atmosphere.

One thing Leo definitely took note on was that they were huger than he thought they were.

Then his eyes landed on his father, Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and craftsmen. Leo felt a lump form in his throat. He wasn't sure why, he had met his father before in his dreams. But then again, it was him literally sitting only a few feet away from him.

Leo was terrified sometimes to be in front of his father. Not in literal, cowering over in fear, but nervous to his wit's end. He didn't want to mess up, knowing how clumsy he was. He only wanted to make his father proud, like any half blood. But now he was seriously right in front of him, he wasn't exactly afraid. There was a strange tugging connection in his gut as his eyes met Hephaestus's warm green orbs.

Due to his ADHD, Leo took in every small detail and crevice about his dad and didn't even know he was implanting every one of them in his mind, glued to the back of his eyeballs. He wasn't sure why, but his father was the only glowing light in that room, despite the glints shining off of every object and Aphrodite.

Leo didn't care about anything else except for the way his dad smiled, his lips pressed together but not too tight to think that he disliked you. In a way that made you want to greet him—that he knew he was proud of you. The way he sat, straight and his legs so long they curved downward and out comfortably. The way his dad held onto the stone arm rests, durable and assertive, but not too over powering; Leo also enjoyed looking at the different scars that lined his dad's biceps and rough hands, crawling down his fingers.

Leo also liked the fact that his father was not trying to hold all power in the room.

_"Unlike one god.."_ Leo thought as his gaze slid to Zeus.

Leo had a hot hatred in his gut that grew by the second and crawled up his throat for the rest of the people in the room. He was confused why he felt that way, but then he realized that it was for many reasons.

He just wanted to spend a lot of time with his father.

And it was the fact that the closest person he was next to was Ares.

"Wow…" Piper gasped as she gawked at the palace, her kaleidoscopic eyes glittered with more overlapping colors than the other exotic ones. "This place is beautiful…"

"Guess who made it like that?" Percy wrapped an arm around Annabeth, whose face was warming, but she liked the fact that people admired her work.

"Too bad I can't see it for myself." She muttered. Percy chuckled and brought her closer to him as she folded her arms.

"Well why are we here? How does Olympus have a pair of glasses for Annabeth?" Jason asked.

Someone from the front of the room cleared their throat. From the looks of Zeus' shocking glare he gave the half bloods, it had come from the depths of his throat.

"Oh yeah," Percy muttered under his breath and he and Annabeth immediately parted, bowing before the gods.

The new trio did the same as Apollo walked past them and approached his brothers and sisters.

He spread his hands out. "Zeus, I hope you don't mind our uninvited entry, but I ask that you can understand it is of most importance."

"What can be so important that you must bring these foolish half bloods into my home?" Zeus thundered. "They have caused much trouble before, and it is very tiring to place things back to how it once before. If this is something for another war, I want no honor in helping it!" He slammed his dark skinned fist against his throne. Zeus's eyes seemed to watch only Percy and Annabeth like a hawk. His darkly brown hair and electric blue eyes began to spark and pop.

"That's a first…" Leo mumbled under his breath as he looked at his own reflection in the glass, it was so clean.

Piper stifled a giggle and then jabbed him in the ribs. Leo grinned.

"But hey, I guess that's when you know how to step away from Zeus, when his hair starts to set off explosions of lightning."

"Shut up!" Piper hissed. "Before you get us in trouble,"

Leo chuckled and he wasn't sure but he thought he even heard Jason snort on the other side of Piper.

"No, this has absolutely nothing to do with war. It has to do with the…material needed to gift upon Athena's daughter." Apollo said. Zeus's hair died down, but Athena straightened even more in her seat.

The bones leading up from her collar bone were tensed; her nose pointed into the air in concern. "What is wrong with Annabeth?" she wants to know.

Apollo turned back to the demigods he brought with them and motioned that they could stand up now. They did so and Annabeth stepped forward towards her mother.

"Mom, I need glasses," she stated smoothly and slowly.

"What? That's…" she trailed off but then stepped from her throne, coming closer to her daughter. She took Annabeth's face into her hands, staring intently into her eyes.

Leo thought it was pretty cool the way both of their eyes began to storm with intensity.

Annabeth was surprised when her mother had touched her cheeks, carefully lifting the line of her jaw toward her, matching her studying pupils with hers. Athena had never done that. In fact, the last time she ever had physical contact with her mother, they had fought. But that was before Annabeth dealt with Gaea and brought Athena's statue back.

Now things were even and in their right spot.

_"Except for my eyes…"_ Annabeth muttered bitterly in her thoughts. She wished she could see at least up close, she wanted to look at all the colors in her mother's beautiful eyes. But alas, she couldn't. Maybe she could look at them after she owned her glasses.

Before, she tried to avoid the thought of wearing them, but now she was almost glad about them. Anticipation built in her stomach.

Athena finally let go of her. "So it seems…" she said.

Jason wasn't exactly used to the Greeks yet; which might seem odd since he was best friends with them. But what was even stranger was that even though he had the blood of a Roman, he wasn't sure why everyone was acting so serious. He felt empathy toward Annabeth, but what was up with all the dramatic poses and speeches? She was just picking up a pair of glasses and then they'd skedaddle out of there. He decided not to mention it to no one except for his own thoughts, knowing that if he didn't, the already weak bond between the Romans and Greeks might break all over again.

"Mother, how is this possible?" Annabeth asked Athena, whom was still in front of her though her hands were folded neatly in front of the mid section of her gown. "I mean, I'm half god. Gods don't have this problem. Plus, I'm half human. Wouldn't I have seen the blurriness long ago?"

**(A/N: This should answer ImWritingInThisSec)** Athena nodded. "The two almost intersect. Because you are half god, eyesight doesn't affect right away and doesn't appear to be a problem instantaneously. You don't even notice it until it's a seriously big problem. But because you're half human, you still have astigmatism. Possibly from your father," A sad look settled in the gray waters of her eyes.

Annabeth nodded, her heart skipping a beat when Athena mentioned her father. She knew it wasn't that big of a deal because it was just one sentence about him. But she hadn't witnessed any connection between her two birth parents in a long time, and she enjoyed even the smallest interaction.

No one spoke for a while until Hephaestus cleared his throat also. "So you're here to retrieve a pair of spectacles for the girl?"

Leo's insides writhed when his father spoke. Another thing on his lists of likings: the boldness and kindness in his father's tone. But then he could almost imagine when his father was angry. He decided to stay off of that subject.

"Well, duh," Ares spat at Hephaestus.

Leo and Hephaestus winced with anger.

Aphrodite then spoke up, escaping from the furious tension rising between her husband and boyfriend, "Are you sure Annabeth should get glasses? That would ruin her beautiful features!"

"Glasses will never ruin any kind of inside or outside beauty for any half blood or human being!" Athena said fiercely, turning toward the goddess of love.

"Yeah, maybe you should try on a pair for size and see how that affects you," Hermes snipped at the goddess of beauty.

Aphrodite wrinkled her nose at Hermes.

"I, for one, think that Annabeth will always look beautiful either with glasses or without," Percy wrapped his fingers around her hand.

Piper liked the way that when Percy praised her with that, it seemed like she was the only one in the room to him. Annabeth knew it too as she kissed Percy on the cheek, not caring if it was an insult to do so in the house of the gods. Piper wondered if, to the people around them, Jason looked at her that way. She stared at her blond haired boyfriend who seemed to be getting a kick at the gods and goddesses hilarious comments toward one another.

Ares had his arm around Aphrodite as he insulted and threatened Hermes.

Hephaestus was defending Hermes and yelling at Ares to get off his wife.

Hermes, on the other hand, was not speaking for either side. He knew Hephaestus's acts were just because of jealousy. The god with winged feet had one leg crossed over the other, his chin resting lazily on his fist, rolling his eyes as if saying, _"Gods these days; they act like children….I'm getting too old for this…."_

As Athena had turned her back to the Halflings, she tried to calm the Olympians down.

But Poseidon egged it on, his amusement soon turning into a frustration. "See what your children always start, Athena?!"

That led to Athena cursing at him in Greek, occasionally pointing to Percy.

Apollo then took Athena's place, trying to calm each fight. But his sister, Artemis, insisted that he was just making it worse.

Zeus seemed to have the same expression as Hermes.

He let it go on for a while, giving them a chance to quiet without any punishment. But when they kept at it, his lightning bolt seemed to spark louder and pop, growing with more pressured air, matching his anger that was rising by the second.

He slammed his bolt against the ground, the contact almost making the demi god's teeth crack at the contact.

"SILENCE,"

Zeus did not yell; he did not scream. He just projected his voice across the hall so loud that it immediately silenced everyone, almost making their lungs stop cooperating.

Zeus's jaw clenched together, making his lips spread to a thick and solid line plastered on his face. He peered at the gods, glaring at each one.

"If you all would stop bickering imprudently, we can get on with this." His deep voice rumbled again, making sure it was understood and processed by every being in the room. Once he was sure of that, and Athena sat back down in her throne, he turned to Apollo. "You may go to _the_ room," he pointedly looked at him and paused to make sure he understood, "to find the right pair of glasses to help Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

Apollo nodded, knowing what this mysterious room was.

"The rest of you," he looked at his children, "will stop fighting! It will lead to another war."

"By the looks of it, anything will," Leo blurted under his breath.

It punished his friends into trying to cover the laughter that bubbled up inside of their ribs.

If Zeus noticed it, he didn't show it. But he stood from his throne and walked out of the room gracefully, carrying his bolt with him as it crackled down the hallway. The sound grew fainter and nobody said a word until finally, the noise was gone.

Hephaestus rose, walking out of the throne room right when Apollo turned and tried to guide the half bloods to another room in the depths of Olympus.

But Leo wasn't exactly interested in where Apollo was leading his friends to. He began to sneak away from them, the other gods not paying attention as, despite their orders, kept fighting. Except for Athena and Aphrodite who decided to tag along in the glasses shopping.

But Jason noticed. "Leo!" He hissed.

Leo stopped and turned back toward his friend as Piper stopped also, looking at Leo in concern and confusion.

"What are you doing?" Jason asked, still keeping his voice low.

"I, uh…" Leo didn't want them to know about his deep, sensitive feelings that he was suddenly feeling for his father. He had never met him and as far as Leo knew, a lot of heroes have already met their godly parent in real life. All for him. **(A/N: Not sure if this is right or not because it's been a while since I've read the Lost Hero. I'm pretty sure he had never met Hephaestus in person—not in a dream. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)** He was a hero, right? He deserved to spend some more quality time with his dad.

"I, um…thought I saw a sign that led to the bathroom." He chuckled and spread his arms. "Don't wanna get lost in _this_ place, huh?" He began to walk backwards as he started off in the hallway he saw his dad go into. Leo turned around and started at a jog.

"Leo!" The couple shouted at him.

"What in the _world_ do you think you're doing?!" Piper asked.

"Sorry! I gotta go! I'll catch up with you later!" He hollered over his shoulder and kept jogging, hoping that they wouldn't follow him.

Thankfully, they didn't, and they turned to catch up with the three gods and the legendary couple.

As everything was left behind Leo, it was silent. A comfortable silence that he enjoyed. It was just him and his father now. Leo's steps were also silent as he kept a fair distance away from the god who was muttering angrily to himself as he stormed faster to….wherever he was going.

Leo then praised himself for the good excuse he came up with, though it was the same as his others. His insides cringed; he wasn't acting like his goofy self now. It was wrong. It felt wrong to him now. He was glad nobody else could see that.

He didn't really want anybody to be there. He just, for once, wanted to act like the little boy he was before—the normal kind that had a normal father whom he saw every day. Just him and his daddy.

He was wrenched from his thoughts as Hephaestus stopped at one door along the still marble stoned corridor.

From where Leo was, he could tell that the door was thick bronze but must've been a classified room because unlike the others he passed, this one had no doorknob. The door was at the dead end of the hallway. But Leo knew that if you used some magic, you would be able to find some sort of secret door or hatch.

He also knew this because Hephaestus looked over his shoulder, checking around him to see if anyone was there, following him.

Leo dived to the wall, hugging a small niche in the marble. He tucked himself in the sharp corner of the silky white wall. His breaths came out shakily and beads of sweat trickled on the hairline above his forehead. If he wasn't careful, he could be in serious trouble.

He waited before peaking around the corner, spying on his father. But his dad seemed to not have noticed him. Hephaestus stood tall and proud, but no longer a giant, in front of the door as he held his hand out, muttering a chant or spell under his breath. Leo was too far away to hear what it was.

But all he saw was that he door creaked open. His father placed his gently, but muscularly large fingertips over the door, making the space between it and the doorframe larger as he opened it farther.

Leo returned back behind the wall, taking a deep breath. If his father was going to go into that room, how was he supposed to slip inside? There was no possible way.

Leo turned his head around the wall again and found that his dad had paused in front of the door left ajar. Leo's eyebrows knitted; what was he waiting for?

Hephaestus could feel another presence in the hallway, watching him. But the god already knew who is was. And he had been enthralled by that fact.

Without looking back, Hephaestus said, "Come on out, boy."

Leo's breath caught in his throat and he immediately jerked back into his hiding place, his chest rapidly moving up and down, his palms sweating.

"Come on, I know you're there." Hephaestus said, then staring out into the hallway.

Leo prayed he was just talking to someone else. But he knew he was wrong.

"There's no need to hide from me," his dad spoke gently.

Leo stopped panting nervously. A warming chill went up his spine—but a good one that made his heart strings pull. He liked the way his dad was caressing him to come out. He truly felt like a little boy. Leo desperately wanted to come out. He thought about running to his dad's arms. But he doubted they were open to him this second; his own son was stalking him in his own home for crying out loud. For some reason, he couldn't step from behind the corner.

So Hephaestus came to him.

His dad's footsteps silent, but Leo could still hear them—they pounded with his heartbeat vibrating through his eardrums, the source of the rapid beating coming from his throat. The thought of running crossed his mind, but then he was greeted with those green eyes staring back at him.

He met his father's face, just inches away from his. Leo's dad was standing right next to him. Leo saw the curves at the edges of his eyes, knowing he smiled and laughed a lot. But he also saw the crevices in his forehead, the ones of concern and skepticalism. Leo was so happy to get a full look at his father's face that he could cry on the spot.

He almost did when his father smiled at him, saying, "It's alright; I won't hurt you. Not like Zeus or Hades would," he cracked.

But Leo was too petrified to laugh. He managed a wheeze and his face heated with embarrassment. Leo was also about to cry when Hephaestus held out an offering hand.

"Come," he said, "I've been waiting for this moment. I have something I want you to see." His dad turned his body to the direction of the door, but didn't drop the gaze from his son; nor did Leo from his dad.

Leo took his hand, the scars joining together and the roughness of the skin rubbing against each other. Leo liked the warmness of his father. It made him smile as he looked up at his father. His nerves dropped and he felt comfortable now.

"What is it?" Leo croaked, his throat still tight.

"I want to show you my workshop." Hephaestus said as the both of them stood in front of the doorway, looking at everything the god of blacksmiths and craftsmen had created or was planning to create; his tools and gadgets.

Leo was mesmerized at the beautiful sight. It was glorious in a way he couldn't explain in his own mind because it had definitely turned into mush and goop.

But one thing he knew was that he also liked the giddy feeling that was tickling his stomach and heart.

Hephaestus smiled at his son and welcomed him in.

Leo's jaw dropped further at the sight in front of him.

"What…is _that_?" he asked.

* * *

**I also apologize if Leo or everyone in the whole chapter seems a little too OOC. I just imagined Leo to have a soft spot for his dad since that's technically all he has family-related besides everyone at Camp Half-Blood and some people at Camp Jupiter. **

**I also apologize that it's another Monday. **

**I also apologize if I possibly just made your day worse with the cliff hanger.**

**Again.**

**But I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	4. To See That You Are Proud of Me

**Hello and Happy Valentine's Day! I, unfortunately, am Forever Alone on this day so I'm not enjoying it so much..which is why I am able to post this new chapter. :) It's not that long and not very climatic. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you with that one but I promise that the "finding Annabeth's glasses is coming very, very shortly. **

**Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about that one. **

**But I do not own PJO or glasses. Or McDonald's. Or Siri. **

**Anyway...enjoy! **

* * *

The one thing that Leo noticed was that the size that the room looked like from the outside was nothing compared to the inside. It looked like any ordinary closet but then once he stepped inside, the ceiling seemed endless although they were already way above the clouds. The room reached further back, shelves lined in rows, plaques attached to it, organizing Hephaestus's finished projects. It looked like a giant maze; the labyrinth that Percy and Annabeth mentioned now and then.

The stone walls made it seem like an underground cave, dark and cavernous except for the few lights that hung above.

Leo stopped right in front of the door in his ADHD gaze of detecting what everything was and how it was chosen to look like that. Hephaestus laid a hand on Leo's shoulder, gently pushing him to go further so that he could close the door.

In front of them were three tables, two more rows behind them with three more in each row. Leo walked to the closest table, resting his hands on the surface of the smooth wood. He still looked around the room though.

"Which do you mean?" Hephaestus wondered about Leo's question.

"I mean….everything!" Leo spluttered.

He stared at every wire, tube, metal, and every object that he could see poked out of the shelves against the back wall. Standing in one corner, though, he could see a giant robot whose face was shadowed from the dark—Leo could only see it from the chest up because it was so tall.

He saw one shelf labeled, "APHRODITE AND ARES TRAPS" and another marked, "WAR MACHINERY".

Leo felt a pang in his stomach. Was his dad like the rest of the gods? Only out to seek revenge and kill for fun and selfishness?

Hephaestus stood beside Leo, taking his wrist. "Come," he muttered and led Leo down to the skyscraper shelves. They passed the two. Leo could then see more labels:

GADGETS WEAPONS OF DEACESED

TOOLS

SHIELDS

And many more. They went deeper and deeper, Leo's eyes following the plaques as they walked past them and Hephaestus occasionally sneaking glances back at his son.

Finally they stopped at one. But this shelf wasn't labeled.

Hephaestus then led Leo down this corridor. Leo was curious because he knew that his dad wanted to show him something.

It began to grown darker and darker and the shelf seemed to last forever.

"Are we there yet?" Leo asked starting aggravated.

Suddenly, the god stopped and Leo smashed his nose into his dad's shoulder. Leo groaned and stumbled back, holding his nose.

"Sorry," Hephaestus said.

"S'okay," Leo put himself back on his two feet.

"I just want you to know that…" Hephaestus was trying to find the right words. He hadn't ever really talked to any of his children like this before except for Charlie. But that was as the monsters on the ship knocked him out; talking to his son when he was unconscious. But now that he was talking to one in person, he couldn't change what he would say.

"I haven't brought anyone else in here. Maybe Aphrodite…but not anymore." A sad look was in his eyes.

Leo nodded.

Hephaestus was about to continue, but then an object in front of them whirred to life, sparking occasionally. It purred, making the two jump, startled.

In the dim light, it looked like a bronze bug to Leo. He wasn't sure but then he saw a long tail.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Something I have for you. But it looks like I'll have to be making some readjustments." The god placed the object in the palm of his hand, caressing it as he walked back the way they came. Leo hurried along, knowing he'd get lost back there if he didn't.

Leo walked on his toes, looking over his dad's shoulder to see what it was.

Finally they came into full light.

"Whoa! Is that a…dragon?"

They got to the entrance and Hephaestus swiped his arm over the surface of the middle table, pushing all of his tools and wires, saws and metal plates to the side against his blacksmith mask and another in-progress project. Some blueprints fell on the other side. The god set the bronze object on the table.

Leo's eyebrows knit in confusion. Why would his dad be giving him this? He wasn't even sure what it was.

"Do you mind reaching into that red toolbox and getting me a Phillip's head?" Hephaestus asked, nodding his head at something past Leo.

Leo turned around and found a rusted out, red toolbox sitting on a stool in front of the table behind him. He arched an eyebrow as he pointed to the toolbox and Hephaestus nodded. Leo reached in and almost fell in.

"Whoa!" He interjected. His whole entire arm could fit inside. It must be made of magic and enlarged on the inside. He felt around, his fingertips barely brushing the bottom. It seemed only a foot tall on the outside. Leo craned his chest over the stool, giving some more arm length and he could then touch the bottom. He felt around some more and finally grabbed something that when he touched it, his brain had a neon sign go off on the inside saying that it was a Phillip's head screwdriver. His mind then showed him a picture of the screw looked like and showed how to turn it in his mind.

"Whoa…" he finally slid his arm back out, stumbling back in a daze. That had never really happened before and it almost gave him a headache. He set the screwdriver next to Hephaestus. "Finally got it," he announced.

Hephaestus seemed to not have listened as he took the screwdriver, twisting it into the ridges of the screw on its back. The dragon immediately turned off once his spine, a twisting DNA of wires, was exposed. Its tiny head thumped against the table.

Finally, as Hephaestus's hands flew into picking at the inside of the small dragon, he said, "I want you to look at those blueprints of this gift over there, on the table behind me."

Leo walked around the table and had to search through others that showed a chariot on one, a watch on another, and something that looked oddly like the McDonald's sign on another. But finally he found it.

It was titled: FESTUS II

Leo's breath caught in his throat and his fingers trembled. His dad went through his time just to make him another Festus?

"Dad—Father. What…?" Leo slowly turned around, standing next to the god.

Hephaestus's cheeks began to flush. His cheeks and forehead wore a warm pink color that spread over his scars and bites.

The god sighed. "Leo, I'm so proud of you and what you and your friends have accomplished. Defeating the mother of all gods is a hard task to conquer."

Leo scoffed. "Yeah, really,"

"But I am so proud of you and that little dragon right there," Hephaestus picks up the dragon after fastening the screws and placed it into Leo's palm. He continued, "I came up with this little dude, remembering how Festus had crashed and the only thing recovered from it was his head, which you placed in front of the ship. So I figured: I bet he misses him. And so, here is Festus II." Hephaestus explained.

Leo's hand was stiff from holding the frail dragon with fragility. He looked down at it, looking at each curve and color and found that it was almost an exact replica of his dragon.

"Does it do anything?" Leo said in a low voice. The atmosphere around them was quiet and soft.

"It can do just about anything your tool belt can't. He can give directions by doing this…" Hephaestus clicked a tiny button on the underside of the dragon's armpit. Suddenly, the dragon opened its mouth and on Leo's chest was a hologram picture of Mount Olympus.

"He can also tell you a person's identity. There are little bugs in his eyes that can look at someone and soon, if you don't have his sound on, the name and details show up on his back here." Hephaestus showed him. He then explained the other things mini Festus could do like call people without attracting monsters, he can locate any god or any person where they are at the time, he can mimic sounds of other people like if you were to distract an enemy, and he can pinpoint the weak targets in your opponent.

"What if I lose him?" Leo wants to know.

"You know your friend, Perseus Jackson, has Anaklusmos—or Riptide?"

Leo nodded, remembering Percy's wicked cool sword.

"His weapon can return to his pocket whenever it is out of his reach."

"So you've done that with Festus?" Leo asked hastily.

"Not exactly your pocket, but he'll be in a special place of your tool belt. He will always be there."

Leo wasn't sure, but it looked as if Hephaestus was giving him a pointed look, saying, _"Don't you dare lose it because it cannot be replaced" _like almost every normal parent would. **(A/N: Cough, cough. My parents do it all the time. Cough, cough.)**

Leo smiled and suddenly, mini Festus stirred in his hand. He and his dad looked down at the small bronze dragon as it shook its head, the red light in his eyes growing dimmer for a split second and then brighter, as if he was blinking. It squeaked at them, cocking its head to the side. There was a whirring noise from the gears in its neck that made the action possible.

Leo's shoulders began to relax. Normally, he wouldn't let anything replace his dear Festus. But seeing how this one is an exact replica and is already trying to flap its metal wings so that it could fly with him, he felt like he was really looking at the old Festus. Except minimized by a thousand sizes.

Leo grinned as Festus pecked at his hand.

"So, uh," Leo swallowed, "thanks. For mini Festus, I mean. So did you just want to show me this or…" Leo trailed off, his eyes landing on a pile of gears and screws and a hammer lying nearby longingly.

"You may work here if you would like. I have other things in the back that I was going to work on but you can stay here." Hephaestus stood. "Just don't break anything."

"Well if I broke it, I could always just fix it, right?"

Hephaestus chuckled. "Right. But don't take anything either. Or else I will have to ground you to the Underworld for eternity."

Leo's breath caught in his throat. "Wow. An eternity's a…long time."

Hephaestus sighed. "Indeed it is," his eyes went into a daze as he stared at the ground as if he had been through an eternity.

_"Well, duh,"_ Leo thought. _"He's a god; immortal."_ Leo wondered if his dad had ever disliked being a god or if he cringed at the thought of staying as one for the rest of his life—which would be practically for forever.

Hephaestus recovered. "If you need anything…" He pointed to the shelves, but really intending the back of the room. Leo nodded and his dad was soon lost in the shadows.

Leo watched the space where his dad used to be.

And then he finally breathed. His shoulders relaxed more.

Festus flapped his wings and breathed fire into the air like he was enjoying his first time doing it.

Leo jumped and said, "Hey, watch where you're pointing your morning breath."

Festus squeaked and the two sat down on the stool the god of craftsmen was just sitting at. Soon, Leo heard a sawing noise and an axe and knew that his dad must've been in way too deep of his thoughts.

Leo pulled out a sheet of blank blueprints. He thought of what he could make. There was something nagging at him, screaming it out to him. He knew he should try to build something especially in here because it might be the last time he could step foot in the room.

His ADHD was catching to him. Leo began to think if the room could change locations so that the other gods couldn't sneak in without Hephaestus's approval. He looked at all the other works of art in the room, wondering the symbolism behind it. He pet mini-Festus and asked him random things like where Siri was.

"I wonder what Annabeth and them are doing," Leo said, his cheek squished from the ball of his hand against his cheek, his elbow on the table.

Festus squeaked, his eyes turning brighter like he was trying to tell Leo something.

But the thought struck Leo. He slammed his palms against the table, leaning forward toward the small dragon.

Right when mini Festus thought that Leo understood his message, his owner said, "Festus, how in the world can there be a back room back there?"

The gears in the tiny dragon seemed to fall, his oiled heart sinking. Festus shook his head as Leo continued.

"I mean, this room is already so huge…" he trailed off.

He finally stopped and began to doodle on the blueprints. Something caught in his brain and he leaned forward, losing himself in his work. He was on to something, he knew it. He scribbled furiously, a shape suddenly forming. Leo could picture them now and he knew exactly what he was going to set himself to do. All these different ideas formed in his head and he even looked at Festus for something helpful.

Soon, it was done.

And they looked exactly like he had hoped they would.

"Festus, we've got some work to do." Leo said. He reached into the red toolbox again and pulled out all kinds of tools and gears. He arranged some wires into their matching patterns and a block of weightless steel. He slammed the hammer against it. The hammer must've been coated with magic in order for it to break apart the steel. Before he was finished with the steel, he grabbed a bucket of black and gray paint.

He worked furiously listening to the music that was booming from Festus's small metal mouth.

Leo hoped Annabeth wouldn't find the perfect pair before he was done.

* * *

**Does anyone know why those stupid gray lines come up when you're going over the document before submitting it into your file of documents? It's like every time I scroll, they show up and they bug the crap out of me. So annoying. I'm afraid if it shows up so please tell me if it does. I mean, I know when you double click, a paragraph full will disappear but I'm afraid to check over the chapter because they keep coming back!**

**I don't love them back and they need to go away. So please tell me if they show up or if it's just because it's only on here. **

**It would also make my Valentine's Day better if I got some lovin' on a review on the chapter:)**

**I see the ending to this story...I'm warning that there will probably be three chapters left after this. So...yeah it was really fun:)**

**Have a good day!**

**I feel like that sounds awkward...**


	5. The Styles I Have to Choose From

**Hello fellow readers. It's me again. :) I was really excited for this chapter so that's why I'm updating unexpectedly. I suggest that you listen to fun music (as I will mention later on) because I was when I was writing this so I was kinda putting it in the setting of...almost like a movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, X-Men, Harry Potter, Maserati's, Camaro's, or Mustang's, nor do I own the different varities of glasses.**

**Speaking of that, if the readers who do own glasses see one that is almost like ones that you wear, please don't feel like I'm insulting you. I'm really not.**

**Without further ado, Chapter 5- The Styles I Have to Choose From.**

* * *

Athena, Aphrodite, and Apollo kept bickering as they led the demigods to the mysterious room that Zeus had mentioned.

"Psst!" Percy, who was walking next to Annabeth holding her hand, hissed at Jason and Piper over his shoulder.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Where's Leo?"

"He said he was finding the bathroom back there," Jason jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

"I swear if he messes anything up…" Annabeth trailed off, growling and shaking her head.

"So Annabeth," Piper said, "since you're the one who rebuilt Olympus, what's this room that we're going to?"

Annabeth shrugged. "There are so many possibilities…I structured so many rooms that—"

"We're going to the room that, if asked and needed, it will have what we need. So instead of just waltzing around Olympus in search for the room we want, we can just go here and it'll be right there. Or it'll be in here even when it's not made inside of the palace of Olympus." Apollo answered. **(A/N: I didn't intend on it sounding like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter. Teehee) **

"Oh…that one. I wasn't even sure why I built that one…" Annabeth murmured.

"Were you watching Harry Potter?" Piper asked, a smile gracing her lips. **(A/N: Had to do it now. Plus I imagine Piper is as much as a nerd as we are.)**

"Who is this Harry Potter?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shook her head and waved it off. Annabeth shrugged.

They came upon a bronze door with an electronic panel on the side. Athena pushed a button on it and spoke to it in Ancient Greek. To the demigods, she had asked for glasses. Apollo opened the door and it looked like they were in a real eyeglasses store.

Rows upon rows of glass panels caging off pairs of glasses. Everyone was amazed as they wondered in and out of the rows to look at all the remarkably exotic glasses that didn't look like any ordinary pair you'd find in the real world. Some were of wood, with carved designs on the handles. Some look like they'd been picked from the future. And many looked over the powers of the gods.

When Annabeth tried to look, she then realized that she couldn't. Aphrodite took her shoulders and guided her to a swivel chair that sat in front of a mirror with giant light bulbs around the border—like something in an actress's dressing room.

She let Annabeth sit down. "Now darling, this isn't just about if you can see again, it's all about style!"

Aphrodite slid a pair of glasses on Annabeth's ears.

Annabeth felt like she was looking through a dirty windshield with bugs and fog and crud. Then suddenly, someone finally turned the windshield wipers on. She could come up with many more similes and examples, but she was too busy sitting up straight and smiling from ear to ear. She turned the chair around and looked around the room. She could see the room finally and found Percy right in front of her and Jason and Piper on the other side of the room, checking out all the pairs of glasses. She stood up and took Percy's face into her hands.

"Hey, Wise Girl," he said.

She couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I've seen how blue your eyes were." She said under her breath.

They were cerulean around the pupil, growing into baby blue, but then turning darker again—and indigo color.

Percy blushed as he grinned. He kissed her cheek. "That's great. How do they feel?" he asked as he rested his hands on her hips.

Annabeth touched the handles, looking at the ceiling. She was sure she probably looked like an idiot with her wide eyes, but she didn't care. She just felt like this could be the last chance she could see again.

"I love it! I can see!" she exclaimed.

Percy's smile faltered. "But…are you sure you like the style of them?" He asked.

"Huh?" Annabeth turned back to the mirror. The glasses Aphrodite slipped on her were crimson red with great pink hearts around the lenses, bordering it with sparkles.

Annabeth's smile fell. She looked back at Aphrodite, who was just about to faint at the couple, bemused.

"No. I do not like the style at all." Annabeth said as she took them off.

Aphrodite pouted. "Those looked perfect on you!"

"No they did not." Percy said. Annabeth would've smacked him, but she agreed.

"They were too…Aphroditeness…" Annabeth said as she sat back down in the chair. "I don't want anything too flashy—just normal."

"So that definitely rules out all Aphrodite and Zeus glasses…" Apollo said. He was suddenly holding a clipboard. It probably had a list of all the glasses in stock. He marked two things on the list.

"Zeus's glasses are flashy?"Percy said in disbelief.

"Oh, he doesn't like to show it, but he likes to believe he has…what is it you call it these days? Swag? Hip? Fly?"

Percy snorted, which then turned into a rolling-on-the-floor-holding-stomach-in-pain fit of laughter.

"What do you mean the gods glasses? What's so special about them? The style looks like the gods powers?" Annabeth asked as Jason and Piper came closer to the group, still looking at the glasses.

"Yes. It could mean that, or some of them could have powers of the gods." Athena explained as there was a loud _BOOM_ from the room, making a large _CRRAACK_!

As Athena was offering the explanation, Jason had taken a pair of teal glasses with lightning bolts on the sides. He had tried on the glasses and pushed the lightning bolts. The glasses on his face began to vibrate viciously and he turned away from Piper toward the ground.

The lightning bolts had conjured lightning and lasered the floor, creating a huge hole in the ground.

"WHOA!" Jason yelped as he tore the glasses off his face.

All eyes were on Jason and a silence followed. Jason's cheeks grew red as he cleared his throat.

"You mean like that?"

Instantaneously, Apollo answered, "_Exactly_ like that."

"Sorry," he murmured and set the glasses back into the glass case.

"Yeah, looks like Zeus's are definitely off the list." Annabeth said and Apollo marked the papers attached to the clipboard again.

"Yeah but you could be like Cyclops from the _X-Men_." Piper grinned. **(A/N: Like I said before: she's one of us.)**

"Wow. The first time any demigod is in this room and _my_ little bro destroys the majority of it." A voice came from the entrance.

All heads turned to find Thalia with her hand on her cocked hip, smirking at Jason.

All demigods smiled and she greeted them, returning their hugs.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Mistress Artemis requested the Huntresses for some training but then we heard a loud noise and she asked me to go inspect what it was." Thalia said, pointedly looking at Jason again. Jason chuckled nervously. "Question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

They explained Annabeth's problem.

"Aw, Annie…I never would've expected you to get glasses.." Thalia ruffled her hair. Annabeth smoothed down her ponytail in annoyance.

"The Huntresses are here? Oh, they better not ruin my cars." Apollo said.

"Oh, your little collection? The one with Maserati's, Camaro's, Mustang's, and…" Thalia trailed off as Apollo shoved the clipboard at her and ran out of the room.

Percy laughed. "Well now that he's gone…"

Thalia chuckled as she looked down the huge hole that her brother created. "Watch your step; first one's a doozy."

The demigods smiled but then Athena's cold voice said, "A doozy that'll lead you a straight fall back to earthen grounds."

Thalia backed away from the hole and said, "So what are we waiting for? Let's try on some glasses for Annabeth."

The demigods whooped and went through the aisles to search for a pair that Annabeth might like.

Annabeth sat in the chair uneasily as she tried on the glasses they suggested to her. They all made her eyesight better it's just that Aphrodite was right: it was all about the style now.

Annabeth tried on many:

A bright yellow kind that looked like they belonged in the 70's. Annabeth wrinkled her nose.

A fruity rainbow kind that was in Iris's section. Annabeth was getting a headache just looking at all the colors.

There was a pair from Hermes with little winged feet on the sides. Her knuckles were turning white from holding onto the chair so hard because her glasses were trying to fly her out of the chair.

"Oh please," Athena scoffed. "If we let her try a god's glasses, at least let it be her own godly parent."

Athena's section was made with either beige or gray, small rimmed glasses. Some had occasional brown owls on the sides. But Annabeth would be the first to admit it: they were simply _too_ boring.

Annabeth wished to have a green pair from Poseidon, but Athena also wouldn't allow it for multiple reasons.

After a while of too many declined answers, things were starting to get tiring and goofy. Athena and Aphrodite thought they had better things to do and so they left. Percy pulled out his iPod and they played some music as they modeled the glasses. **(A/N: I can't exactly pick a song because there are so many that could fit. But if it's any consolation, I'm listening to Ke$ha. If you aren't listening to that, then I suggest Blackout, Booty Swing, and just a lot of up-beat fun songs that make you want to dance and go crazy. :)) **

There was a box in a back room filled with more from the 50's through 90's. Black razor ones that spiked through Annabeth's hair. She laughed when she saw herself in the mirror.

There was another pair that was humongous, making it look like a pair she thought she had seen her grandmother wear at one point. Annabeth raised an eyebrow displeasingly.

Next were the kinds that curved upwards at her temples, sequins and polka dots covered the white paint. Annabeth puckered her lips as she placed her index finger on the lower right quadrant of her lips and then smiled at her own goofiness.

There was a pair of hot pink and the lenses were supposed to be yellow, but were so old that the coloring was turning sickly orange. The oval shape reached higher than her eyebrows. The others wore a pair also, crowding around her as they posed.

Next they found circled lenses that were black—something that hippies would wear. Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows.

They then came across several pairs of the same kind: spectacles that grew the size of your pupils. Like Apollo's reading glasses. They each wore a pair. Annabeth sat up straight in the chair as she folded her hands on the table. The others stood or sat next to her neatly, all five of them with bemused expressions.

It seemed that the fun music had suddenly stopped and you could hear the crickets chirp from outside the walls of Olympus.

But then it started back up again when Annabeth took them off, no longer being able to suppress her laughter.

"Okay, let's be for real now," she said in between giggles.

But no one listened.

They flew by leopard and zebra printed styles. There were even kinds that wrapped around your head with a chrom **(A/N: Not sure if I spelled that right.)** color.

Thalia wrapped a rubber kind around Annabeth's head, making her close her eyes. Annabeth yelped when the strap slapped against the back of her scalp. Annabeth opened her eyes and found herself wearing goggles. Her eyesight seemed more difficult through them.

"Seriously? These are Percy's type—not mine." Annabeth laughed.

Percy took them off of her and tried them on. He literally looked like a fish. "What can I say? I look perfect in them." He sighed dramatically.

It caused a lot of laughter to erupt.

Thalia stepped from behind the mirror wearing glasses that had googly eyes. They jumped up and down as she bobbed her head, sticking her tongue out.

Piper and Annabeth sat in front of the mirror, swaying their head from side to side as they wore giant, plastic glasses that reached higher than their heads. They fell over laughing as the small ridge slipped off of their noses in unison.

"Hey, look at these," Jason said, "these are pretty weird."

He turned around as he wore a pair that didn't have any lenses but a red rubber piece that was the size of his actual eye. There was a black dot in the middle so that he could see out of it. A black wire ran around his head.

"They hurt too." He said.

The others took one look at him and practically died. They leaned over each other, not able to contain their laughter at all.

"What?" Jason asked as he hesitantly chuckled, not knowing what was making them act up like this.

"Those are for…" Thalia started, but snorted and cackled.

"Sparky, you wear those when you're in a tanning bed." Piper said as she laid a hand on his shoulder. She wiped a tear from her eye.

Jason's face was as red as the tanning goggles. "Oh."

Everyone chortled still. Jason joined in after he saw himself in the mirror.

Athena walked in again to see how they were doing and everyone immediately tore off the current glasses they were wearing. They tried to have serious faces on and Percy turned off his iPod, slipping it into his pocket. Annabeth grabbed a pair from the desk and put them on, the others commenting as if they were complimenting a painting.

"Those look nice," Piper said.

Jason tilted his head, his fingers resting on his chin and lips, in the thinking position as he stared intently at the glasses.

"Eh….I don't like them as much…" Thalia said.

"Very marvelous…" Percy said. For an odd reason, an accent bubbled up into his tone.

That triggered some snorts.

Athena bit back the urge to roll her eyes. She knew what they had been doing, for you could hear them all the way into the throne room for goodness sakes. They were goofing off and the gods were about to banish them forever for their loud disruptiveness. She had come by to stop them so that that didn't happen. The gods had bet how much work either one had gotten done.

"Man, Leo missed a lot," Piper mumbled.

The others nodded, having clearing their throat because the laughter had built up saliva in their throats. **(A/N: Sorry for the displeasing image I probably just put in your head. It happens to me a lot when I laugh for a long time with my friends.) **

Hermes followed in after. He was bored and wanted to know what they were doing seeing how they were the only people actually having some sort of fun in the palace.

"Have you found a pair right for you, Annabeth?" Athena asked as she placed her hands on her shoulders, the two sharing eye contact in the mirror.

Annabeth still wore the glasses they pretended to have been inspecting at the moment her mother walked in. She didn't like these either. Annabeth shook her head slowly.

"Well what's the problem?" Hermes asked. "You have so many choices."

Annabeth raised a shoulder. "I don't know. I just don't really like any of them."

"How could you not like them? Hephaestus himself made these!" Hermes said. "You can't find any other pair like these!"

Annabeth shrugged again.

The door opened.

"I think I've found a pair she might like. The only difference is that they weren't made from _me_."

Everyone turned to find Hephaestus standing at the door, Leo in front of him.

"Hey Leo, what took you so long?" Jason asked.

Leo stepped inside and waved to his dad before Hephaestus left again. He walked toward them and explained to his friends what had happened between him and his dad.

"What? Our baby bro let _you_ into his workshop?! That's not fair, he never allows us in there!" Hermes pouted.

"I wonder why," Leo snipped sarcastically.

Athena pursed her lips in distaste.

"Who's this little guy?" Piper asked as a small bronze dragon flew to her and landed on the palm of her hand.

"Is that Festus?" Jason gawked at the dragon.

"Festus _II_ to be exact," Leo stated proudly. He then explained the details about him.

"No way, that's so cool!" Thalia said. Leo looked at her for the first time, his brow furrowing that she was actually here. A small blush crept up his cheeks.

"He helped me get some ideas and I was able to make something in my father's workshop." Leo continued.

"What is it?" Percy wants to know.

"Well…" Leo said as he hesitantly pulled out a case from his tool belt. It was gray and a large owl etched on the top. It was beautiful as it was perched on top of an olive branch. It was big enough for…

Leo opened the case and inside they found…

A pair of glasses.

Small gasps escaped from people's lips as Leo handed Annabeth the case.

Annabeth smiled and reached out for them. They weren't too flashy and they weren't too boring. They were black and about a centimeter thick. They bordered her gray eyes, making the color pop, like delicate boxes. On the handles were gray beads in the shape of owls.

Annabeth loved them.

Leo said, "And remember how you said that you were afraid they would come off during battle? Well, there's a rubber slide so that they stick behind your ears." He pointed at the ears as he stood behind Annabeth, both of them looking in the mirror.

"My dad made Festus like Percy's Riptide—he can always return to my tool belt, as can Riptide to Percy's pocket. So I looked at how he was able to program that into Festus and put it in your glasses. If they ever come off, which they shouldn't, then they will always return to your pocket."

Leo then told her what they were made of—steel. So they can't break as easily.

"Not even under a giant's foot!" Leo exclaimed.

Percy looked at Leo bemused. "Which we hope she will never be under a giant's foot,"

"Yes, of course! But I'm just saying as an example…"

"How do you know they're that sturdy?" Annabeth asked as she kept checking out herself with the glasses in the mirror.

"Well one of the projects in my dad's workshop is a giant robot and I had him step on it. He didn't want to—he was very kind for a robot. But I promised him it wouldn't hurt them and it didn't!" Leo grinned.

Annabeth faced him. "Leo, I…I don't know what to say…" She smiled.

"A simple 'Leo you are awesome and I was wrong about you from the beginning and you are practically the god of crafting' will do." He said.

Hermes took out a hand from his folded arms and said, "But isn't your dad—"

"I'll be his sidekick." Leo interrupted.

"Alright," Annabeth said with a smile.

"Did I mention you have to get on your knees?"

Annabeth slugged him in the arm. With the glasses on, she could see, and she didn't entirely miss his arm like with Percy.

"A hug and a thank-you will suffice." She said as she gave Leo a short hug. "Thank you so much, Leo. They're wonderful." she murmured into his ear.

Leo blushed. "No biggie." He hoped that now they were on good terms. They parted. "And guess what? Now I can't insult you because I made them myself. And if anyone else does, they'll have to go through the both of us." Leo jabbed a thumb to his own chest.

Annabeth smiled. "That's right."

Leo had almost forgotten to tell her. "Oh, and another thing about those glasses—"

He was about to explain another part of their features, but suddenly a large crash burst through the room.

BOOM! An explosion occurred as a column of fire blasted at them. Everyone screamed as they ducked, barely missing the aim.

"It wasn't me this time!" Jason roared as he hit the ground with everyone else. He rolled over to Piper, covering her with his body.

But nobody was amused as they scurried to separate walls, out of the way of the monster. Thalia, Jason, and Piper on the far side and the others against the wall closest to the mirror.

The floor shook like a giant was running through. There was an ear-splitting, teeth-grinding screech that sounded like it came from something horrid.

Annabeth covered her ears as she looked up.

A hydra had been stomping through. It stopped, sniffing the air. It could smell the precious blood of demigods. It slowly turned its three heads around, six beady black eyes landing on her, Leo, and Percy.

A metal weight dropped into Annabeth's stomach as she realized that her dagger wasn't with her. She could picture it lying on her nightstand in her cabin, still in its sheath. Percy had Riptide and Leo had his hammer—along with other weapons he could take from his tool belt.

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS THERE A HYDRA IN OLYMPUS?!" Athena screamed.

Hermes crawled through the cement of the wall that was scattered around. He made sure the monster didn't see him and he made his way to the giant hole it came from. He peeked inside to see the other giant, gaping holes in the past five walls it crashed through.

At the end, though, Hermes saw Apollo on one side and Artemis on the other. Both of them were leaning forward as if they were about to strangle each other's throats.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! YOU RELEASED A HYDRA INTO OLYMPUS!" Artemis yelled.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! Why would you have a hydra here in the first place?!"

"I was going to have Athena study it so that my Huntresses could learn more stealth in attacking their enemies!"

"WELL…" Apollo tried to come up with something, but failed. "Well then you should've told your slumber party to not mess with my cars!"

They continued, but Hermes payed no more attention. He turned back and folded his arms again.

"Twins," He scoffed. But his amusement was swept aside and his eyes widened as he saw the Hydra scream and then the three heads conjured poison and aim right at the heroes.

* * *

**Well that was fun:) What do you think?**

**You know, besides the cliffhanger I've left for you to dwell upon before the next chapter is updated.**

**Hope you guys spend the rest of your three-day weekend wonderfully if you have it. :)**


	6. Watch Out For That Hydra!

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CHAPTER.**

**Ahem. Thank you. I have some things to discuss.**

**First thing's first: I know I haven't updated in a while (well...I would've liked to update at least every two days instead of what, four?) and thank you SerenaRose3 for mentioning my mistake in the last chapter. I don't know what came over me thinking that Percy's eyes are ****_blue_****! My eyebrows are knitted together in confusion as well. It's probably because the kid at my school whom I imagine as Percy because he looks like an exact replica of Perseus Jackson. But he has blue eyes and so I guess I ended up describing his eyes. I know it's not Percy Jackson, but this guy's eyes are so beautiful...I'm swooning...**

**No, but what I should've said in the last chapter is that they are sea green with shards that spark with just a slight blue-green tint in them. They fade out, becoming a nice lagoon that you can almost swim in until the color turns into a mint green around the border...**

**I'll stop while I'm ahead because ah...Annabeth over here is also swooning.**

**Now, to talk about this chapter. It isn't exactly a full chapter but then agian it is..that doesn't make sense, does it? Take it this way- the positive way- there's going to be another chapter after this! Woohoo! For those of you who are cringing, thinking, "UGH...get it over with already! I want to see how it ends!" there, there. Do not fear. I'm bringing this story to a nice and smooth ending instead of drastically crash-landing.**

**Excuse my rambling. **

**I do not own PJO or Spider-Man.**

* * *

The first instinct that washed over Leo when he saw the hydra barreling toward them like a mom at a sale was "_fire_". He leaned against the wall, crunching his fingers into the dusty cement, to help himself up. The way he crashed against the hard floor might've caused him to have a sprained ankle or worse. Nonetheless, he limped forward.

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Jason screamed at the other side of the room. He was mad at Leo for trying to be brave when he could get killed—right in front of him and Piper.

Leo ignored Jason and bent down, making his stance sturdier. He looked up at the monster that was still coming straight towards him with a glare that, to Percy, looked stronger than Annabeth's.

The head on the right was forming a giant, poisonous spit wad in its toxic throat as the one on the left began to form bile made out of fire.

Leo thrust out his palms at the hydra without thinking. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to conjure all of the fire he could. He could feel his hands burning, stinging with a beautiful sensation that only made his skin tickle.

Annabeth knew what he was up to. He was going to be wrong in his calculations and then he would be killed. Not by the fire, but the poison. Annabeth scrambled to her feet, her fingers scraping against the wall. "Leo, no!" She screamed. "You can't fight fire with fire!"

Leo's breath caught in his throat, a surprised grunt escaping his lips. _"Oh, crap,"_ he thought, _"that's right." _He cursed as he took down his hands and thought of something quick before he became a toxic shish-ka-bob.

_"A dead, deep fried one at that,"_

His hand then slammed into his tool belt and he brought out his hammer. He swung it around and around, building the energy and strength. He thought about just slamming it into its gut, but that wouldn't make much difference.

Before he knew it, the hydra was feet away from him and it dipped its heads, one head snapping at him and the other two's jaws were wide open, weapons ready to blow and engulf him.

He yelped and rolled to the side, quickly scrambling to his feet once out of the hydra's path.

But it caught the movement. The fire and poison burst aimlessly at nothing but air. It was fast as it snapped its jaws together and swung all three heads toward him at a low arch, slamming against his side.

He yelled in pain as the force of the heads was making the pain excruciating. He was sent flying into the air, making a distance of 10 feet, and then landing in the wall. Leo could barely feel the sting shooting up his calf and the bad rock band playing in his head, making his head feel like it was being cut in half with an axe; like it wasn't attached to his neck. He saw several mini-Festus's fly around his head. Then complete blackness overwhelmed him.

The hydra threw its head back and shrieked. To Percy, it was like it was laughing with gloat. He stood next to Annabeth, who already had her dagger out. Percy dragged out Riptide and it grew eagerly, the blade shining under the Olympus lights; the bronze seeming to be gold. Percy looked around and found that the gods had left. Percy scoffed bitterly. Annabeth's hand clamped onto his arm. His breath caught in his throat and he saw her eyes cutting furiously like they were trying to make up a plan—which wasn't a new sight to him. He followed where she was looking.

Piper felt panic surge through her gut. Leo was hurt—very badly at that. She crawled through the dust, covering her mouth so that it didn't clog her lungs (which were already tight with fear), and made her way to Leo. First things first: was he breathing? Piper saw Leo's chest slowly move up and down, taking ragged and shallow breaths. But other than that, he seemed to be able to breathe. That only meant one thing—that he was probably knocked unconscious.

The three-headed monster stopped laughing, though it sounded like it was choking up a hairball, and looked at the unconscious Leo. Its chest swelled with pride and hot air as one head conjured fire again. It was smart enough to know that it could kill two heroes at once.

"We need to distract it." Annabeth said. Percy was about to act, but Jason and Thalia was thinking the same thing.

"HEY! IDIOT-FOR-BRAINS!" Thalia screamed at it as she cocked an arrow into the string. The hydra hesitated. Jason flipped his coin and kicked his foot off the ground and pushed himself into the air, flying. His Roman sword grew with dignity.

"BARF HEAD!"

The hydra knew that Thalia was addressing to it, but it tried to ignore her as it set its mind back to the two heroes.

"STUPID TRIPLETS!" She roared.

That got its attention.

Before it set to charge, it halted at the insult. It made a small, skeptical purr that turned into a spine-shivering growl as all three heads turned toward her. Its lip curled and it got the poison and fire ready.

But Thalia already had her bow pointed right between the eyes of the middle head.

Its scream was raw and you could feel how much it was hurting. Gold blood trickled down its forehead, stinging its beady, venomous purple eyes. The middle head shook and thrashed around, making the aim for the other two uncertain. It stumbled in a half circle, the three heads swinging rapidly as if they were trying to shake the arrow out of its head. The two on the sides snapped at the middle one, reaching for the arrow thinking that would stop the wound.

They stopped stomping around enough for Jason to swing his sword at it. Unfortunately, it sliced off a head.

That burst Percy Jackson into action. "Well don't do _that_!" He hollered and tore into the battle. He swung Riptide at the monster and cut deep into its thigh. The two that remained cried, but shook its leg, almost kicking Percy into a wall next to Leo.

Where the right neck was open, sprouted two hydra heads.

Jason growled furiously at his mistake. His knuckles clenched tighter, making him angrier and desperate to kill this monster. It knocked his friend unconscious, wanted to set his girlfriend and best friend on fire, and was getting on his last nerve. Jason didn't care about the extra head; he forgot about it instantly with knew that he wasn't going down without a fight.

He snapped as he began to not actually cut off the head, but injure the heads. He sliced cuts into his scaly skin; he slammed down the hilt of his sword into one's forehead. He could feel the leathery skin and the skull shake from his blow. He could then hear a small crack.

Percy began to climb up the side of the monster. The smell was revolting—like dead mushrooms that had been in the trash can for a month. He had an image of Smelly Gabe in his head. That only made his temper rise.

He dug the sword deeper into the skin, helping haul himself up. He knew the small cuts wouldn't do any good but if he could just get up to the chest and if Jason could stall it just a little longer…

But Jason had been trying to dodge the columns of fire and the balls of poison. He couldn't keep it up much longer; the air was being burnt and he was running out of energy from staying in the air that long. But he still had one trick up his sleeve. He flew around the hydra, facing it.

The four heads turned, shifting its whole body.

Jason kept flying in circles, making not just the monster, but his own head a racket in his skull. But he smiled at it, a bemused and crooked smile that made him look evil.

The hydra spun around in circles, its tail knocking down the rest of the counters that used to present glasses.

Thalia kept shooting arrows, not caring nor knowing where they ended up. With the monster spinning right in front of her, if she just set some through the air, it could hit it anywhere.

Unfortunately, she didn't know Percy was clinging onto its side for dear life.

Percy held his sword, which was now stuck into its shoulder blade, with both hands. His sneakers squeaked as they tried to find something to stand on besides the slippery and wrinkly skin. But that wasn't his biggest issue. His second biggest issue was trying not to throw up. With the smell engulfing his nostrils, setting off something unpleasant inside of him, and the giant movements of the monster, he could taste the bile as it rose to his throat. He puffed out his cheeks, holding his breath so that he didn't let all puke break loose.

No, that wasn't his biggest issue either. Suddenly, the back of an arrow plunged from the leathery skin just centimeters away from Percy's head. Percy swallowed down the bile from shock. He stared at it, his green **(A/N: Got it right this time) **eyes shining with horror, terror written all over his face. The monster stopped spinning and so Percy looked over his shoulder, getting a small glimpse of Thalia, her hand over her mouth with shock like she just realized he was there, but also trying to suppress her smile.

His eyes were wide and his eyebrows knitted. "Thalia!" He stretched her name, lingering over the vowel.

She took her hand from her lips, smiling, but still concerned. "Sorry! I didn't know Spider-Man would be here!"

"I—ARGGH!" Percy wasn't sure if it was a scream or a yell, just some deep, instinctive growl that came from the depths of his throat. But the monster had started moving again.

Annabeth screamed. She had been fighting on the ground, slashing at its stomach with her dagger. To her, it was like a practicing dummy back at Camp Half-Blood. Sweat was trickling down her temple and matted her shirt to her back and her blond side bangs to her cheeks. She blew them aside and suddenly remembered that she was still wearing glasses. They were so light that she had forgotten about them. She might've had doubts before about them, but now she absolutely loved them. There was something unsettling in her stomach. Leo had made these glasses and what struck her as confused was that they had no power—all they did was help her eyesight.

Or so she thought.

This was the main thing she loved the most about training and fighting—she could think her disturbing thoughts and solve their puzzle. There was something that Leo was trying to tell her before the hydra came bounding through.

_"What was he trying to tell me?"_ Annabeth wondered.

The only disadvantage to thinking while fighting was that she noticed the mangy paw swinging at her at the last second. She saw it coming at her in the corner of her eye, and did a double take. A surprised grunt escaped her lips and she jumped back. It snipped her shirt, making claw marks in the sweating cotton just above her belly button.

She screamed in surprise, but then calmed herself knowing she wasn't seriously hurt. But the act had her stumbling back, tripping over a block of cement. She yelped as she fell backwards, her legs kicking from behind the stone, scratching at the backs of her knees. Her glasses jumped and thudded against the bridge of her nose and forehead.

Thankfully, Leo had built the lens with a type of glass that couldn't be scratched or smudged And although she already knew they couldn't fall that easily from her ears, she instinctively thrust her hands to her face, her slender fingers accidentally pressing down on the two gray owls—one on each side of the thick black border.

They pressed into the handles, setting something off as Annabeth heard a small click. The glasses had whirred to life.

When she first put them on, she thought she was seeing something wondrous, but this…this was a whole new world to Annabeth. Along the lens, she could see icy white lines cross through her vision, lacing paths. For a split second, she thought they _had_ cracked. But then she saw squares and circles that focused on everything around her. Letter appeared, explaining what she was seeing exactly. It described the hydra and told her how to kill it. Squares pinpointed its weak spots and targeted areas that were exposed at that moment. It then told her where she was and gave her the whole blueprints for Olympus—everything—but without covering her eyesight. She could still see the hydra thrashing around, Piper helping Jason to his feet, Percy clambering up its gut, and Thalia still shooting arrows at it.

The glasses then stopped showing her everything. She thought it might've backfired and quit working. But the lines were still there; like a camera focusing in on the hydra. She knew everything about it right now. What was she waiting for? What were her glasses waiting for?

They were waiting for her order.

Annabeth sat up, peaking from behind the dusty stone. She quickly got to her feet and sprinted, snatching her dagger from the ground. She didn't give any orders for she knew that right now she had to weaken her enemy. She ran right up to the giant creature and struck it in its knee.

It wailed in agony, throwing its heads back again.

She stepped back, out of its reach. The glasses showed her its next move: it would spit fire at her. She waited before moving. Then Annabeth jumped back and the fire hit the ground where she once was—making the tile black with soot.

Annabeth smiled. She loved the glasses more and more by the second.

They seemed to know what she was up to because it replayed the weak points, reminding her to hit at the left bottom corner of its stomach, they base of its tail, the middle of its gut—anywhere but the heads. That's how she knew they were right.

So Annabeth went right toward them.

Percy stared at his girlfriend in awe. "How are you _doing_ that?!" he asked.

But Annabeth couldn't hear him. She kept going at it and the hydra was showing the signs she had been hoping for. It stopped thrashing around and began to stumble. Gold ooze trickled from its wounds. The only thing was that it wouldn't die. Annabeth knew that Hercules had chopped off its heads and then burned the stumps so that they couldn't grow back. But they didn't have any fire—Leo was knocked unconscious and there wasn't anything flammable in the room.

"Maybe we don't have to kill it…" Annabeth murmured under her breath. The glasses seemed to struggle to respond. It wasn't sure what she was asking for. "How do I get rid of it without killing it or my friends?" She asked out loud.

The glasses began to work. It detected what was around her without her having to move so it could see. Finally, after some electronically thinking skills, it landed on the giant hole in the ground that Jason had made earlier.

Annabeth blinked. How did she not think of that earlier?! She lightly shook her head like ridding the cobwebs from her skull. Annabeth smiled at the hole in the ground, knowing exactly what to do.

And so did her glasses.

* * *

**Oh, and another thing that I forgot to put up there: School sucks. Because not just my school itself, but some of the people there just make me want to go crazy. You didn't have to read that. I just had to tell someone before I went insane. But if you did, thank you for listening.**

**I also want to thank for all the reviewers and followers- you've made my life and story complete. Cheesy, I know; but true. I get excited and happy. So please keep doing so! :)**

**Have a good Friday/weekend. You deserve it for surviving through the week.**


	7. I Can See Clearly Now

**Writing prompts are getting kind of stupid. -_- I was freaking out about what the prompt was going to be because I thought it was going to be hard but then it turns out to be something about a celebrity being in your town. I wanted to choose some cutie patootie like Channing Tatum, Johnney Depp, Logan Lerman, Jake Gylnhaal (Sorry if I spelled his last name wrong) or, you know, cutie patooties. But then I realized that I wouldn't really have anything to write about so I chose Ellen DeGeneres. :) She's an awesome chic. Then it kills me because I think I did Really good, like a six, but I won't get the score back until THE END OF APRIL. What if I die before then and never know?! It's murdering me that I can't find out what I got right away.**

**Guess what else I found out? I thought House of Hades was coming out THIS fall. It turns out its NEXT YEAR. NOOOOOOOOOOO What if I die before ****_then_****?!**

**Okay. I'm done ranting.**

**I hope you've had a very happy Tuesday like I did but I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. :'( I'm really happy at the same time, don't get me wrong. It's been the greatest first finished fanfiction I could ask for. I really, really, really, really love and appreciate all you followers and favorites and reviews. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have continued the story.**

**But, heads up, I've been getting some really good ideas for another PJO fanfic sand a 39 Clues fanfic. So keep an eye out for my name again. :) **

**I do not own PJO.**

**Proceed please.**

* * *

Annabeth ran around the back side of the hydra. One head followed her while the others tried to shake Percy off. She knew her boyfriend had been in other worse situations before, but she caught a glimpse of him and his green face, which had a tint of blue, and looked like he was about to pass out. Before she could help him, she needed to start her plan with the hydra.

So as Annabeth passed by the huge hole, she turned her glasses in its direction. Then as she sprinted to Piper, dodging a tail the size of a building, the lens in front of her eyes calculated how large the hydra was compared to the hole.

All Annabeth needed to know was that it was a perfect fit.

Finally, she reached Piper who was still tending to Leo and Jason.

"Is Leo okay?" Annabeth asked first.

Piper nodded, "Just a bit—"

"I'm not here at the moment so please leave a message at the beep." Leo said hoarsely although his eyes were heavily closed. He still wouldn't move. But mini-Festus did the honors of sitting comfortably by his owner, opening its tiny metal jaws and letting out a loud squeak that sounded like it came off an answering machine of a phone.

"Okay…that was creepy," said Jason, who was still injured, but awake.

Annabeth and Piper blinked at the two, unsure about where Leo's health now stood.

The screech of the monster was what shook them out of their thoughts.

"Piper, I need you to charm speak the hydra," said Annabeth hastily.

Piper looked incredulous. "Why? And tell it to do what?"

Annabeth pointed at the hole in the ground without saying a word. Piper seemed to realize now. "Oh…but what about Percy; he'll tumble down with it."

"That's what I'm going to try to take care of." Annabeth said and then turned on her heel, sprinting toward it.

Piper got from her knees with a last squeeze to Jason's hand and walked with shaky feet toward the hole. She stood ten feet away from it, not wanting to fall in.

Annabeth, who stood the same distance away from her, turned around and mouthed, "On my cue,"

Piper nodded and tried to force the fear out of her system in the meantime.

Annabeth jogged back around the hydra, her knees bent with stealth. Piper wished she could look that confident sometimes. Annabeth then eased up at the back of the hydra, next to its tail, and crouched. She then leaped into the air, grabbing onto the tail with both hands and slowly crawled up its back.

Sweat gathered at her temple, but she eased onward. She gripped every handful of skin she could. It was like climbing the rock wall at camp. She pushed those thoughts away and when she got to the shoulder blade, she straightened and moved her left hand along the side of the hydra, trying to move around the front side. Finally, she held on to the monster at its chest, an inch away from Percy.

She could tell that if he didn't turn the other way, she was going to be covered with puke. And she knew why, seeing how her nostrils and eyes stung from the smell seeping off of its skin. She swallowed it down so that she could try to talk to Percy. Before she did, though, something vibrated from the top of her glasses. Her eyes looked up but she couldn't see what the cause was.

Percy looked at the hole that opened up next to the lens. Some sort of fragrance spit out of it and a cloud engulfed him and Annabeth. Without thinking, he breathed in a lungful. It smelled so good that he took as many deep breaths as he could. To him, it smelled like sea water; glorious sea salted ocean water; and just breathing that in gave him strength.

To Annabeth's surprise, she could smell ocean water too. She almost thought that Poseidon stepped foot in the room. Leo must've known what her favorite perfume smell was.

The green and blue escaped from Percy's cheeks, but grew stronger in his beautiful orbs. He no longer looked like he was about to throw up.

"Never thought we'd be in this position, eh, Wise Girl?" Percy said, his voice calm as ever.

Annabeth grinned. "Never thought we'd be in any other position before, but there we were," Her mind showed images of them in their earlier adventures. She was shocked to find that they also played right in front of her eyes.

Percy returned the grin, making butterflies erupt in her stomach.

Once she was reminded of it again by her glasses, she whipped her head around and shouted, "Start talking to it now, Piper!"

Piper obliged after she took a deep breath. "Hydra!" She shouted. She felt uneasy calling to it, but how else was she supposed to get its attention.

"Just call it what I did!" Thalia offered as she then stood next to her brother.

Piper then yelled at it, "STUPID TRIPLETS!"

All four heads stopped what they were doing and slowly turned toward her with pure hatred and evil in its eye.

Piper gulped but then began motioning it toward her. "Come here. Forget the demi gods on you and walk towards me," she tried to lean forward and look confident like Annabeth had, but she had her mind on keeping her voice calm and steady.

Gratefully, the hydra began to make its way toward her.

Faster than Annabeth thought it would. She explained to Percy her plan as quickly as she could and tried to find a way of getting off of the hydra. They were _not _unexpectedly falling down a giant hole in the ground again.

The monster kept easing forward and Percy tried to wiggle Riptide from the skin. That only shook the hydra out of Piper's charm speak.

Percy stopped and cringed when the monster shrieked with pain and moved to snap at him again.

But then it stopped and sniffed the air.

It was deathly quiet in the room.

Percy stopped breathing again, not because the poison-mouthed hydra was inches away from his face, but because of how worse its _breath_ smelled. Percy nearly gagged—but remembered to do so silently. He knew its vision was probably off enough for him to do the action.

The hydra stopped moving again and before it could do anything, Piper then said strongly, "Come here,"

Annabeth and Percy felt like hopping off the hydra and walking towards her, but knew not to.

The hydra didn't though. It ignored Percy and returned its attention to Piper.

Percy let out a sigh. "That was a close one."

Annabeth slugged him in the shoulder. "Yeah, too close. Don't do it again."

"Oh I…don't think I ever will want to ever smell a hydra's morning breath ever again. Unless if I desperately wanted to kill myself,"

Annabeth glared at him, but then a thought occurred to her as she remembered how she felt during Piper's charm speaking. A plan formed and she could literally see her and Percy jumping off the hydra at the last second. It was risky, but they had to in order to not distract the hydra beforehand.

"Percy, you're going to have to forget the sword,"

"Forget the sword?!" He asked credulously. "My precious Riptide?!"

"It can return to your pocket, can't it?" Annabeth did a slight head-roll, looking at him matter-of-factly.

"Oh…oh yeah," he said as if he just remembered it.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

Piper walked backwards around the edge of the hole, still talking swiftly to the monster. She glanced every now and then to make sure that she wasn't going to fall in, but otherwise kept her eyes locked on the hydra. A chill would creep up her spine as she looked at the foul creature. Finally, she reached the other side of the hole, taking a few steps back. The hydra must've seen the giant hole that she was guiding it towards, but it didn't seem like it had.

Annabeth gripped Percy's hand. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He sighed. Annabeth's stomach was in her throat as she looked down. At the moment, she wished she wasn't wearing glasses for two reasons. One, so that she couldn't see the hard ground. And two, so that her glasses didn't measure the exact distance. It only made matter worse once she found that they were over 200 feet up.

Percy squeezed her hand and then kissed her fingertips. "We'll be okay." He promised.

She nodded, her heart now in her throat.

"On three, we jump together. Okay?" He said. Annabeth gave a small nod. "One," he started. The hydra was only a couple feet away from the hole.

"Two," Annabeth whispered along with him. The lens even started a countdown in the top, right-hand corner as they calculated the math and showed were they should land and how they should jump and at which moment the hydra was falling forwards that they should jump….But Annabeth kept her eyes locked with Percy's.

He hesitated as they both felt the movement of the hydra tripping forwards as its paw couldn't feel any ground below it.

Time slowed as the hydra began falling into the hole, its shrieks and screeches muffled in their ears. Their knuckles began to relax as their grasp softened from the skin.

"Three," They said together and jumped, the hydra thrashing next to them, and the ground coming nearer. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the ground or the lens measuring what the ground was made of and how much damage it could do to her face.

Finally, she landed on something soft, it heaving up and down.

It was breathing.

She snapped her eyes opened only to meet a pair of green ones that looked anxiously excited. Annabeth instantly smiled at Percy.

He grinned back at her. She had landed on him, both of them shaking from the anticipation. They had been through this feeling together many times before. Annabeth wasn't sure why they kept feeling it; she thought they'd be used to it by now.

Percy chuckled bitterly. "That was a long fall."

Annabeth smiled and was too speechless to say anything. She nodded.

"You closed your eyes," he noted.

"Did not," She snarled out the lie.

"Did too,"

"Nuh-uh," she protested as she heaved off of him. He winced at her weight against his ribs. She got to her feet, Percy next to her.

They found the others, except Leo, staring down at the large hole, the remote shadow of something big thrashing and screeches echoing through the dark tunnel.

Thalia whistled. Her voice was soft when she said, "That's a long way down…"

"It leads to the mortal world, doesn't it?" Jason asked. He was leaning against Piper, rubbing his temples.

Annabeth said, "The mist might cover it up to the humans."

"If it doesn't…."Piper trailed off.

There was a silence of pondering. Nobody gave a direct answer, but they all thought the same thing.

But Percy voiced it. "That's _really_ gonna freak someone out."

Annabeth snorted and her lips curled upwards.

"Ha!" Jason exclaimed, "So it _was_ a good thing that I put that hole in the ground!"

"Yes, Sparky; yes it was," Piper sighed exasperatedly.

Thalia murmured that she had some explaining to do to Artemis, and with another farewell, she was gone from the room.

Nearby, they heard quiet moaning. All heads turned to find Leo stirring. His eyes fluttered open. Leo saw a blindness and thought he was in heaven again. But then all the memories flushed back into storage and he remembered what happened before he passed out. It only felt like that had happened seconds ago, and to open up to his friends staring at him, cuts on their skin and sweat plastering their shirts to them—and no hydra? It definitely wasn't a dream.

"What happened?" He asked in a raw voice. He tried to sit up, but he felt like his skull was being split opened. Leo decided that the position he was in now was fine enough.

Annabeth limped towards him, her ankle possibly sprained from the fall. She looked worn out and she slid down the wall, coming to an ease as she sat next to him. Up close, Leo could see her glasses and he knew he had done a wonderful job.

"Well, Leo," she sighed. "Long story short, you saved the day."

"What!" He yelped, but it only made his pain worse. He winced and said, "How? I didn't even do anything. I was completely worthless; I was knocked out not even five minutes in."

"Are you kidding? You did the most of all!" Annabeth patted his arm.

Leo gave her a look. "Did that hydra do something to your head, Annabeth?"

She didn't roll her eyes—she wasn't in the mood. She laughed. "Oh, Leo, possibly." She said airily.

Leo kept his narrowed eyes trained on her. "Okay…now you're really freaking me out."

She chuckled. "Good."

"But seriously: what happened?"

"Nothing much." She said. "Well…except for one thing."

The other demi gods came and sat with their backs against the wall next to them.

"And what would that be?" Leo asked, voicing the others thoughts as well.

Annabeth slipped off her black glasses and inspected them. She smiled and put them right back on. She tilted her head to the side to look at Leo. "You have, for once, proven me wrong."

"No way!" Leo said in awe. "Will you tell me how this time?" he asked, his cheeks still smiling as if they were now forcing it.

"That I _really_ love glasses." Annabeth stated simply.

Leo's fake smile fell, but the smile in his eyes remained grinning. Annabeth actually liked something he had done. For once, he didn't feel as scared of her as he used to be. The others smiled too and there was a silence in the room. But you could hear the gods shouting and hollering, loud footsteps banging through the hallway. They were still far away.

"So…nobody's going to explain how the hydra suddenly disappeared?"

Mini-Festus stepped up in front of Leo and opened its tiny jaws, playing a holographic screen against a slab of concrete. It was responding to its owner's request. For, after all, it could capture any moment.

Once the video was over and all of Leo's questions were answered, Zeus stepped into the room.

"What on Earth happened here?!" His voice boomed, his temper beginning to rise. After all that work and after an hour or so, the whole thing was destroyed!

The demi gods had no more energy to deal with the god. They exchanged a look, having a silent conversation.

"APOLLO DID IT." They said in unison.

Zeus looked like he was about to crack a lightning bolt.

"Oh, but if you see him, remind him that he still has to give us a ride back to Camp Half-Blood." Percy flashed the god a bemused smile. He then reached into his pocket, suddenly feeling something heavy, and pulled out his golden pen. Percy smiled sadly at it.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm sobbing too. Not sure why and I'm not exactly sure why I made the ending kind of...sad. I feel like some endings should be...mourning. Comfortable settings since the main characters just had to deal with an epic battle scene, saving the world from some jealous dude who didn't get to do it earlier. *Scoff* Drama Queens.**

**Anyways, so that's the end! I'm kind of happy to mark this as my first Completed story. :)**


End file.
